Crow
are a race of animals in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series, and recurring enemies in several games. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Crows can be found scattered throughout the Light World, but are commonly found in the Lost Woods and the forested areas near them. They sit on trees or cliff faces. When Link walks by, they take flight and then make a swooping dive towards him. They may take two or three dives, but if they aren't slain they will fly away afterward. Their Dark World counterparts are Dactos. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Crows are larger and more powerful than those in A Link to the Past. They don't make multiple attempts to attack Link, flying straight off screen if they miss their initial diving attack. One specific crow in Kanalet Castle holds one of the five Golden Leaves and is more powerful than a standard crow. It will not leave its tree unless Link throws a rock or plants a Bomb against the tree. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Crows are functionally identical to the crows in A Link to the Past, although they do slightly less damage to Link. In some places, crows fly in from off-screen rather than waiting in trees to attack Link. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap In this game, Crows have dark blue plumage. They can be found all over Hyrule. Like most crows, they wait in trees and swoop down to attack Link; they are nimble but not strong and can be defeated with one sword strike. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Crows wait on large trees, and strike Link when he gets close, forcing him to drop Rupees. They are weak and die in one sword strike. After Link drops Rupees, the Crow chases after them. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Crows appear as enemies who sit in trees waiting for Link to pass by. They attack Link causing him to drop Rupees which, afterwards, they try to steal. They will also attack Link if he plays the "Song of Birds". The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds As in A Link to the Past, Crows appear in the Light World and dive toward Link if he walks too close to them. They may make multiple attempts to damage Link and will fly away if he does not defeat them. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild In Breath of the Wild, there is a non-aggressive specimen of wild crows called Mountain Crows. They appear as wildlife and flee from Link. He can hunt them most commonly in the Great Hyrule Forest and Hyrule Ridge regions, in particular on Satori Mountain where a large flock of crows nestle. Link can hunt them to get Raw Bird Drumsticks. According to the Hyrule Compendium, they are considered an ill omen because of their black feathers and are known to steal crops right out of a farmer's hands if given the chance, causing them to be view with enmity by the people of Hyrule. As a result, farmers in Hateno Village have scarecrows in their fields to keep them away. See also *Dacto *Guay *Raven *Takkuri es:Cuervo pt-br:Corvo Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild races